gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Californ
Hurricane Californ was a Category 5 hurricane that surpassed hurricane standards that formed in the 2014 pacific hurricane season Meteorological History in August 12, 2014, this hurricane orginated from a remnant of a past dissipated typhoon, after entering the hot seas, it strengthened into a tropical depression, it was moving in a northward direction and NWS said that it will dissipate a few days more due to TD's like this normally dissipating after a few days, however, when it reaches the pacific hurricane basin, it then moves into a eastward direction, due to the weak wind shear and hot oceans, it strengthens to a Tropical Storm and was named 01NW, it then approaches the Hawaiian islands, giving NWS a few scenarios, which all includes the storm hitting Hawaii, then it strengthens before entering Hawaii, it turns into a hurricane with 79 mph wind speeds and 99 mph gusts, when it enters Hawaii, it strengthens into a C2 hurricane with 120 mph wind speeds, it then not long turns into a monster C3 hurricane and slows down, it then strengthens into a C4 hurricane with 154 mph wind speeds, then it weakens due to cold waters, it weakens more to a C2 and resolved a lower threat until it rapidly intesifies into a Category 5 before hitting land on August 19, when it hits land, it had 210mph wind speeds which has been steady until the next day were the hurricane's wind weakens into a 205 mph, still causing a major threat, the eye was in Elmore that time, it weakens into a C4 after reaching Northern Mexico due to making Landfall in Baja California in August 20, in Aug 21, it rapidly weakens into a C2 in Nongales with winds of 130 mph, it then not long turns into a Category 1 in Chihuahua and Mexico City on Aug 23, before going to the Gulf of Mexico, it dies out due to strong wind shears in Aug 28. Impact Hawaii Hawaii was one of the least affected, it sustained Category 1 to 2 winds, a storm surge later happened after it was a TS hurricane, the cost their was 60,995$, 32 people were dead. Oregon Oregon was the least affected by the hurricane, it experienced C3 to C4 winds in 12 hours and a flood that happened in Portland due to excessive rain fall, the damage cost was only 45,100$, 1 man was dead. California Los Angeles Los Angeles was hit by the eyewall, winds were peaking with 199 mph and 209mph gusts, more than 200 were killed and 1000 were injured, more than 10000 houses were destroyed and left 12000 families homeless, the damage cost was 500 thousand dollars. San Francisco San Francisco is severely affected, 99% of Golden Gate Bridge was destroyed, 100% of Oakland Bridge is destroyed, 4000 houses were damaged and 5000 were destroyed, 1000 people were dead as the hurricane passed by, the damage was 601 thousand dollars. Elmore Elmore was the most affected with winds of 210mph and a storm surge 12 feet high that raged in the coast to city, buildings were severely destroyed and trauma was common, the economy failed into a 42% decline, the peak intensity winds 1 min mean was 233 mph in 5 minutes, which was the strongest one minute mean wind speed, it snapped large trees, forest areas were completely bald, the sky was obscured in rain, the rain reached a mass of 196mm, the wettest of the history, 1 billion houses were destroyed, 123,000 were damaged, and 100 buildings were destroyed and the cost was 18.6B$, 5000 people were dead and 450 was injured. Mexico when the hurricane reaches Mexico, it weakens, thus the damage was less severe and the winds were only C2 like, landfall then happens on Northern Mexico, 3000 houses was damaged and 5 people were reported dead, the damage was 799,999$ Elsewhere in Nevada, the squall line caused a thunderstorm that made a flood, it killed 10 people but no damage was reported, in Southern Washington, the squall line caused heavy rain and killed 2 people, trees were snapped. Records Hurricane Californ was the strongest hurricane to ever hit California, and the first major one, it was also the deadliest, with 5000 deaths, it is the most costliest pacific hurricane ever recorded, with estimated amount of 18,709,095 dollars worth of damage, it is also the wettest hurricane in California, with 195mm of water that caused a storm surge Donations Trivia * the hurricane surpassed many disruptions that may have caused it to dissipate, such as high wind shears * the name Californ, is California, with the ia removed from the name * this hurricane was a remnant of a typhoon that recently dissipated * although deadly and costly, it only had a small duration of time to emit the strongest damage to land * Hurricane Californ didn't had any Eye Replacement cycles thus being strong through out his life * the death toll was 6250 people across U.S.A, with injuries of 1,001,000 * overall 50 countries donated Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hurricane Category:Storm Category:Test